Another Ordinary Day
by Kyaramero
Summary: AU- A multiple chapter story about the Varia members as middle school students. Their ordinary lives along with other strange and annoying classmates. Let's hope Xanxus doesn't shoot any of them though... Rated T-M for very lewd jokes, Varia antics, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Ordinary Day**

* * *

**Summary:**AU- A multiple chapter story about the Varia members as middle school students. Their ordinary lives along with other strange and annoying classmates. Let's hope Xanxus doesn't shoot any of them though... Rated T-M for very lewd jokes, Varia antics, etc.

**Warnings:**

**-OCs (no official OCx? unless chapter calls for it, but never official)**

**-Based on my experiences as a middle schooler**

**-Slight OCC**

**-Swearing**

**-Violence**

**-Varia-ness**

**-Random Characters from Various anime will also show up**

* * *

**A/N:Yo! It's me, Kyaramero, you can call me Mero-chan or whatever though. As stated above, these are random drabbles about events that I've experienced in my life. **

**Disclaimer:Kyaramero does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If she did, man this story would be fucked up. If you don't like, don't read.**

* * *

**I. Lunch is for Suckers**

**(In which Belphegor flips up Merri's skirt)**

Ah lunch, the only break time you get in middle school. This was the time when the Varia. the group of delinquents, hung out together in the out of bounds area. It would have been a nice relaxing time, if it weren't for the group of idiots, as Levi would call them, that were sitting with them.

"So, how's your first week been so far everyone?"Merri, the quirky, energetic, and innocent girl asked. The Varia members merely ignored her and continued their conversation about the group of assholes they beat up the other day.

"And then, he was like "Oh yeah? Your mom!" and so Bel-senpai was like, "Yeah, she was in my bed last night. Ushishishishi~" and then they got into a huge fight. It was weird..."Fran, said, receiving knives in his apple hat. (since this drabble takes place after with Mammon in it, Fran doesn't wear the frog hat anymore, but his old apple hat)

"H-hey! Don't ignore me, how rude! Geez..."Merri pouted, crossing her arms. "Fine, if you refuse to talk to me, that's fine."she added, turning back to her group of friends.

"So Merri, are you going to go to the Block with us? We're going to watch a movie, then get boba. After that, we're going to split up and just walk around."Tracy, the short-yet-pretty one with brains asked.

"Yeah. I need to buy new clothes. I swear, mine keep disappearing!"Merri exclaimed, and out of nowhere, she was hit in the head with a juice box. "Ow! What the hell? !"she shouted, turning to yell at the culprit.

"Ushishishishi~ You're way too loud Merri."Belphegor laughed his unique laugh. Merri walked over to him and flicked his forehead.

"Stupid fake prince."she muttered, receiving a tug to her skirt.

"Bel-senpai, stop trying to molest her. This is a school, not a strip club. Take your hooker home after school."Fran deadpanned, as he took a bite out of his calzone.

Bel frowned, and then noticed his "hooker" wasn't in sight anymore. "Where'd she go?"he asked.

"Turn around, are you blind? Wait.."Nguyen trailed off as he remembered Bel's bangs covered his eyes. How can he even see? Bel turned around and saw Merri, but shrugged it off.

"Uhm, hello? Answer my question from earlier!"Merri demanded. Bel paid no heed to this, which practically pissed Merri off. She began to softly kick Bel's back repeatedly, just soft enough to annoy him. This went on for a good 4 minutes silently, until Bel started to become irritated.

"Stop it.."Bel said. She continued. "I'm serious."she was not convinced. "I'm warning you."still nothing. "Okay, you asked for it. At this point, everyone turned their attention to the blonde and strawberry blonde, waiting to see what would happen. Belphegor slowly slid his elbow up between Merri's thighs, and flipped her skirt up. (note:Belphegor is sitting down facing everyone, while Merri is behind him standing up)

Silence...

"Y-y-y-y-you pervert!"Merri blushed furiously and held her skirt down.

"Oh my god..."was all Tracy could say, repeating it over and over.

"..."Nguyen was speechless, while the rest of Merri's friends were snickering among themselves. Merri was repeatedly kicking Bel, and the Varia members were watching in amusement.

"They make a good couple, yet... I don't see it at the same time."Fran said. The rest of the lunch period involved Bel's balls getting kicked, talk about Merri's 'day of the week labeled bear underwear', and Lussaria's "oh my's". Yep. Another ordinary lunch, but hey, lunch is for suckers.

* * *

**II. Secretly Texting**

**(In which certain students are texting, and Squalo is an annoyed teacher)**

It was 4th period English, meaning lunch was after this. The students were listening to Squalo-sensei's, or Mr. Superbia in this case, rambling on about the importance of proper grammar or something like that. Nobody really cared.

In the back of the class was Merri, Belphegor, Fran, and Tracy. "Psst, Hey Frapple, call Bel for me."Merri whispered to her neighboring classmate. Fran turned to Bel, who was seated on the other side of him.

"Bel-senpai, Merri-chan wants to talk to you."Fran tugged on the blonde's striped V-neck.

"What does she want?"Bel asked, one eye open, though it's not like anyone could tell. His hair made it a lot easier to sleep in class without being caught. Fran turned back to Merri.

"He asked what you want."Fran said.

"Ask him if he's going to the Tumblr meetup."Merri replied. Fran turned to the prince, tugging once again, on his shirt.

"She asked if you're going to the Tumblr meetup."Fran informed nonchalantly.

"Maybe..."he shrugged, and as Fran was about to turn to Merri to send Bel's message, Belphegor grabbed his collar. "You aren't seriously going to send our messages back and forth, are you?"Bel asked.

"Uh... Yeah?"Fran didn't even know himself. He turned to Merri. "Isn't there another way you two can communicate?"

"Hmmm... Right!"Merri exclaimed, luckily nobody but Fran and Bel heard her. She took out her phone, and the other two did the same.

_**Now Entering Chat room**_

**Merri has entered the chat room.**

**Bel has entered the chat room.**

**Frapple has entered the chat room.**

**Bel:Frapple? What kinda dumbass name is that?**

**Fran:It's the nickname Merri-chan calls me by.**

**Merri:It's cute, isn't it? :3**

**Fran:Hai...**

**Bel:God, you two sound like a stupid couple.**

**Merri:What did you say? !**

**Fran:Um, don't forget the reason why we're on this chat...**

**Bel:You don't even have to be here, this doesn't concern you froggie.**

**Fran:Senpai, don't be so touchy. What do you think Merri-chan?**

**Merri:Well, I don't mind. Anyways, you're going or not Bel? If not, I'm not going.**

**Bel:And why is that?**

**Merri:Whenever I'm alone with those other people, they crowd around the Tumblr-famous people! I need someone to threaten them out of my way so I can be with omgphantastic! He's so cute! I need to take le picture!**

**Bel:What's so great about that peasant?**

**Merri:HE'S HOT. And I just want pictures~**

**Bel:But seriously, he's just a peasant.**

**Merri:At least he's well known, unlike you, the fake prince of who knows where.**

**Fran:She got you there senpai. Anyways, if senpai won't go with you, I'll go. I've always wanted to meet these "Tumblr" people you ramble about everyday.**

**Merri:Really? ! OMG THANKS FRAPPLE! ILY!**

**Fran:ILY? What does that mean?**

**Bel:I Loathe You.**

**Fran:...**

**Merri:No it doesn't.**

**Merri:It means I Love You.**

**Fran:...**

**Fran:Well then...**

**Bel:Well, since stupid frog is going, I guess the prince will tag along too.**

**Fran:Oh? Is senpai worried that I'd steal Merri-chan away?**

**Bel:What are you talking about you stupid toad?**

**Fran:I don't blame you, Merri is cool after all.**

**Bel:Cool? Her? She can't even reach the top of the bookshelf in the library. She has to use a ladder.**

**Fran:What does her height have to do with this?**

**Bel:Not just her height, her weight. What does she weigh? 100 lbs?**

**Fran:That's not nice senpai. **

**Merri:Alright dumbface, you can talk about my height all you want, but when it comes to my weight, you die mofo. I only weigh 90lbs. NINETY.**

**Bel:Oh~ I'm s scared! You're going to capslock me to death~ Ushishishi~**

**Fran:Senpai, I wouldn't push it if I were you.**

**Bel:And your hair, seriously. What are you? A K-Pop singer? Please, Jessica from SNSD pulls it off better than you.**

**Fran:Senpai, you really should stop now...**

**Bel:Not to mention your flat chest. Ha! Cardboard box.**

"Why you... DAMN WISE GUY!"Merri shouted, as she jumped from her seat to Bel's, tackling him to the floor. The whole class turned to the commotion, some laughed, some gossiped.

"VROOOOOOIIIIII! DON'T INTERRUPT MY DAMN LESSON!"Squalo-sensei yelled at them flailing his arms around.

"I told him to stop... Oh well."Fran shrugged it off and watched Bel get beat in amusement.

* * *

**PE is the Definition of Hell**

**(In which Merri makes fun of Bel, who trips in a ditch while running the mile and Fran is last again)**

A few weeks back, Merri and Levi got into a huge argument, which lead to a fight. Levi got a broken arm while Merri twisted her ankle. Today was a certain day every student dreaded. It was the day every class ran the mile in PE. Boys had to run 2 laps under 10 minutes, while girls ran in 13 minutes, and believe me when I say it's a large field.

"Alright, up for warm ups!"Lussaria-sensei exclaimed. The class stood up and did their daily stretches, stretches which seemed to turn Lussaria on. It was quite creepy, but luckily for Merri, she couldn't do anything with a sprained ankle. She merely sat on her assigned number, next to Fran, and Bel on her other side. Tracy was on the number in the row in front of her.

Merri watched the class as they jogged out to the starting line, while receiving glares at the same time and getting comments about how lucky she was.

"Yep. I'm lucky indeed. Hehe, I hope Bel falls in a ditch again."Merri prayed for something comical to happen every time they ran the mile. She didn't mind running it if something happened to Bel, but this was a bonus since she didn't have to run at all.

She heard the whistle blow, and the horde of students started running. She was amused to see Bel was one of the last people, along with Fran and Levi.

It started to get boring around the second lap though, for nothing happened to Bel.

"I guess he's not gonna make a screw-up this time..."you thought aloud, and as if on cue, Bel tripped in one of the field's many small ditches. "Hahahaha! Loser!"she laughed. The prince got up and cursed to himself as he continued running.

When they came back from changing into their normal clothes, they saw Merri waiting under the shade of a tall tree.

"So, how was the mile?"she smiled mischievously, earning a death glare. For the next week, she was stuck watching the others do PE, since Bel's fall cause him to sprain an ankle. Well, as long as she got some humor out of this, it's fine.

* * *

**Yerp. These settings, people, etc are real except for Merri, who is basically a fragment of me. Not entirely, cause I'm not very... Er, friendly.**

**If you're wondering, omgphantastic ****_is _****a real tumblr-famous guy. He also has a youtube account. If you're gonna look him up on youtube, I recommend you type "this is my title" in the search box, and when you see omgphantastic's name, watch it. I swear. God. He'll give you seizures... I actually saw him at le strawberry festival, and boy, I got to take a picture with him~ -still happy- He don't even know me though ._.**

**I don't text in class if you're wondering... Just thought of it as a good plot... Well, I guess there was that one time, but that's cause my mom decided to ask what my bra size was out of nowhere.. Luckily I was in the locker rooms changing to PE though...**

**TTY my reviewers/readers. ~Kyaramero**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Ordinary Day**

* * *

**Summary:**AU- A multiple chapter story about the Varia members as middle school students. Their ordinary lives along with other strange and annoying classmates. Let's hope Xanxus doesn't shoot any of them though... Rated T-M for very lewd jokes, Varia antics, etc.

**Warnings:**

**-OCs (no official OCx? unless chapter calls for it, but never official)**

**-Based on my experiences as a middle schooler**

**-Slight OCC**

**-Swearing**

**-Violence**

**-Varia-ness**

**-Random Characters from Various anime will also show up**

* * *

**Lately my stomach has been hurting like crazy, so I'm curently lying on my bathroom floor with my laptop writing this... I won't let anything get in the way of my writing... Well, unless I'm dead, cause... Well.. You know.**

**Disclaimer:Kyaramero doesn't own KHR, if she did, we'd all suffer watching gore and very sadistic torture crap.**

**Wait whut?**

* * *

**IV. Library Duty**

**(In which Belphegor is caught watching something naughty on the school's computer)**

"Frapple, you wanna help me do some library work?"Merri asked cheerfully. Fran opened one eye, as he was relaxing, and sighed.

"You know Merri-chan, there are a lot of books in the library, and most of them are heavy. If you were to give me one of hose dictionaries, I would probably topple over. Why don't you ever ask Bel-senpai?"Fran replied, resting his head on the desk.

"I did, but then he started complaining how I was a goody-two-shoes and that I'll never get a boyfriend... And then he said something so bad, I had to literally kick him out of the classroom."Merri kicked the desk as an example. "The only reason I need to do library work is to get extra points on my helpers card for my ASB card. So please Frapple, pretty please with honeydew boba on top~?"she pleaded, leaning in close to Fran's face. It was so dangerously close, Fran felt a bit uncomfortable, and although you couldn't tell, he was a bit flushed.

"Alright Merri-chan. You have to treat me to boba though."Fran sighed in defeat. He just heard a happy squeal from Merri, who hugged him and ran to the ASB room. "How does she manage to convince me every time?"

**After School**

Fran met up with Merri after school in the quad area. She was watering the bright and colorful plants and talking to the very much hated Vice Principal Levi. It wasn't a surprise she noticed Fran at that very second, who wouldn't notice a green-haired boy with an apple hat? And an apple backpack.

"Okay Frapple! Let's get to work!"Merri exclaimed, grabbing Fran's hand and dragging him off into the computer lab/library. The computer lab/ library was called the Media Center, and in one of the connected rooms was another computer lab, but with older version computers. That room was only used if the Media Center was unavailable.

As soon as they walked in, sitting in the chair in front of a computer was none other than Belphegor.

"Bel? What are you doing here?"Merri asked.

"What does it look like Merri? I'm using the computer to do a school project."Bel replied, a Cheshire Cat grin plastered on his face.

"Uh... Yeah, okay... Anyways, the library is on the other side of the room Frapple, let's go."she and apple-head walked over to the bookshelves which were missing some books, and had some in the wrong place. "All we have to do is organize the returned books into the correct genre, and place them in the correct bookshelf. Lussaria-sensei said they didn't have to be in a particular order, so all we need to do is put them in."

"Ushishishishishi~ That's wrong Merri~ The school's goody-two-shoes shouldn't be saying naughty thing like that."Bel teased, causing Merri to turn bright red.

"S-shut up Bel! You're so disgusting! Ugh! A-anyways Frapple, let's start."Merri stuttered, fanning herself.

"Hai..."Fran replied simply, as they began sorting out the books.

It took a while, but they finally finished their job. Fran had toppled over about 7 times, maybe 8, and Merri tripped about 3 times. Leave it to these two to be comical reliefs.

Merri wiped off her nonexistent sweat and heaved a heavy sigh. "We're finally done! Let's go get some boba on our way home, my treat."she offered, gathering her books, binders, and her backpack which had a bear shape.

"Of course, the boba's the only reason I'm here Merri-chan, don't forget you're the one who said "Pretty please with honeydew boba on top?"."Fran said as he put his apple print backpack on.

"Bel, wanna come?"Merri asked.

"Yes! Oh god I'm going to come!"Bel moaned.

"... Uh... Bel? Are you alright? You're creeping me out..."Merri hid behind Fran, who walked towards the fake prince. "Kyaa!"Merri nearly fainted as she saw the screen.

"Senpai... Are you watching porn in school?"Fran asked nonchalantly as he stared at the screen. That was by far the ugliest blonde he had ever seen, in second place from Belphegor. The again, Bel said his opinions sucked.

"Ushishishishi~ Yeah, got a problem?"Bel replied, as he zipped his pants back up. Merri fell over and covered her eyes.

"Ah! My poor innocent virgin eyes! Belphegor, I swear on my grave I'll get you for this!"Merri shouted, as she ran out of the Media Center back to the quad, most likely to get a breather.

"Senpai, why do you always watch porn with blondes that have big boobs? They aren't even attractive."Fran asked, and 3 knives magically appeared in his hat.

"Che. You don't have any taste."Bel clicked his tongue, slung his backpack over his shoulders, and exited the room to the quad, probably to tease Merri.

"I wonder if I'm still getting my boba..."Fran thought aloud, as he also exited the room.

* * *

**V. Art Class **

**(In which Fran is forced to marry Belphegor)**

"Okay class, today's project is going to be extra fun! We're going to make wedding clothes!"Lussaria-sensei exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

Ruby raised her hand. "But Mr. Lussaria! We don't know how to make clothes. This is an art class..."

"I know~ That's why I'm teaching you! And when we're finished, we'll choose 4 students to be the newly weds!"Lussaria beamed. The class shivered at the thought, nobody really liked each other in the class, and even if they did, they'd stay away from them.

"Ushishishishi~ This sounds stupid."Bel whispered to his apple-hat desk partner. Fran just ignored his comment and continued reading his very thick book.

"It sucks. When Mer-chan is absent, I'm stuck sitting with stupid senpai for my classes."Fran sighed and he didn't bother to look up from his book when Bel stabbed him with 6 knives.

"Oi... Pay attention to me!"Bel growled.

"Now, now boys, I know you're both excited to do this project, but remember to be patient~ Ohohoho~"Lussaria interrupted. "And I'll need your knives Bel, we don't want any injuries before the wedding now, do we?"he added, taking all of the prince's knives away. He dropped them inside his desk and locked the drawer with a key.

"Che..."Bel spat, rolling his eyes. Not like anyone could tell though, right?

"Mr. Lussaria! How will we make the clothes if we don't have sewing machines or all the other supplies?"Ruby asked.

"Oh, don't worry about the small details honey. Now, get into groups of 4 please!"Lussaria clapped his hands together, and with that, everyone started crowding around the classroom to get to their friends, if not taken already.

**After the Dresses Magically Appeared...**

The class was somehow able to make 2 dresses and suits, and how they did it was beyond them, but they could care less.

"Now, we need to pick 4 representatives!"Lussaria exclaimed. The class fell silent. "Now come on, this is fun guys!"silence. "Fine, I'll do a name draw."he pouted, as he picked out 4 popsicle sticks with names on them.

"Please don't be me. Please don't be me. Please don't be me."everyone in the class muttered to themselves, crossing fingers. Lussaria smiled at the 4 names he had chosen.

"Alright! The first couple is Ruby and Squalo!"Lussaria announced, and the whole class gasped. Ruby raised her hand. "Yes Ruby dear?"Lussaria answered, quite tired from answering her previous 43 questions.

"But Mr. Lussaria, Squalo hates me."Ruby replied. Squalo rolled his eyes.

"And why does he hate you?"Lussaria asked, uninterested.

"He says I'm an annoying bitch that should go die in hell. He also said he'd never marry me no way José-"

"Hey, that's my name!"

"-and that he'd rather fuck a cow than me."she said, ignoring her classmates' faces of horror. Did she really just swear in front of a teacher? Squalo just smirked and chuckled softly.

Lussaria sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Come on guys, it's not like you're _really_ getting married or anything. It's just for a project."Ruby raised her hand again, cue her hair getting cut shorter by a certain someone's sword. She put her hand down slowly, becoming silent. "Now, please change into your choice of clothes and come back here."Lussaria pointed to the neatly folded white clothes.

"Ushishishi~ Squ-chan's stuck with Ruby."Bel laughed as he leaned back in his chair.

Fran, who had been reading the whole time, turned the page of his book and scowled. "Senpai... Could you please not rip the pages out of my book when I go to the bathroom?"Fran asked, staring at the missing page.

"Let me think about it... **No**."Bel responded, taking Fran's book and throwing to the side.

"Now, the next couple is... Fran and.. Belphegor!"Lussaria exclaimed. "How wonderful!"the class shivered as they heard the name of two of their **male** classmates getting married (even though it was just for fun, which is probably much worse), by their **gay** teacher **Lussaria**. What a wonderful combo, am I not right?

They weren't the only one's appalled. Bel stood up, slamming his hands on the desk.

"I am _not_ marrying the apple-head!"the prince demanded, pointing accusingly at the mint-haired bookworm.

"I don't want to marry senpai either. He'll make me do al the work at home. I already have to deal with him on a daily basis, and I don't want to get married to him. Especially since he's a fake prince."cue knives flying.

"H-hey! I thought I took those away!"Lussaria cried. "Well I have more!"Belphegor smirked, as several shiny knives slid down his hoody's sleeve.

"VOOOOOIIIIII! Just do it dammit! If I have to, you have to!"Squalo roared, as he came from the other classroom. He was wearing a white suit, which matched Ruby's.

"Squ-chan's right Bel, it's not fair. If he has to marry someone he doesn't like, so do you. Now, hurry so we can get this over with."Lussaria whined. Ruby was about to raise her hand, until Squalo sent a threatening glare to her.

"Che.. Fine. Let's go frog face."Bel spat, as he threw the dress at his partner.

"Senpai, I'm not a frog... And why do _I_ have to wear the dress?"Fran asked.

"Because, the prince doesn't want to wear it. Now do as the prince says or I'll personally cut you into little froggy bits."Bel threatened.

"But I don't want to listen to a fallen prince. Give me the suit."Fran said. In no time, the two were fighting, giving both Lussaria and Squalo a headache.

"Oi, trash. Hurry up before I make you into minced meat."Xanxus growled, as he sat back in his chair. Bel and Fran paled, and without another word, scurried into the empty classroom next door.

"Stupid froggy, see what you did?"Bel muttered, as he undressed.

"It's senpai's fault.."Fran sighed, as he hurriedly put on the gown. 4 minutes later, a loud roar (read:VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII) came from the classroom, along with a loud cry.

"What the fuck happened in there?"Bel asked, as he put on the coat.

"How would I know fallen prince? I'm in here with the oh-so appalling fake prince Bel-senpai."Fran replied nonchalantly as they both walked out of the room. The whole room was silent. Not a single word. In a corner was Ruby, shuddering, and in the other one, Squalo was repeatedly slashing the walls to relieve his anger.

"Ah! You're both just in time!"Lussaria exclaimed. He pulled the two males up to his desk, and standing behind it, opened up a book entitled, "How to Marry for Dummies". "Hmm... I don't really want to read all that, so I'll skip to the good part."he muttered to himself. He then looked up at the blonde and the apple-I mean mint-haired boy and smiled. "Now, do you Belphegor take Fran to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Uh, sure, whatever. Let's just get this over with."Bel replied, arms crossed.

"And do you, Fran, take Belphegor to be your lawfully wedded husband?"and a simple nod was given in response. "By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride~! Ohoho~"Lussaria said, causing Bel to gag.

"_Excuse me_? Did you just tell me to _kiss_ him?"Belphegor asked._  
_

"But of course Bel~ It's not a wedding without a kiss!"Lussaria replied.

"Wait, doesn't that mean that Ruby-san and Squalo kissed too?"Fran asked, hit with realization. The two both looked at Ruby, who was as pale as a vampire, and then to Squalo, who was still slashing the walls. "You can't be serious..."

"But I am!"Lussaria pushed Bel and Fran together, and their lips met. In no time at all, they both pulled away, coughing. "Ohohohoho~ How cute!"

Bel and Fran looked at each other and nodded. They slowly walked up to Lussaria, cracking their knuckles. With that said, Lussaria was sent to a hospital with severe injuries.

On another note, the 4 students' classmates could never look at them the same way again.

* * *

**Oh grod... My school schedule sucks... A lot. I have PE in the morning, first class... Well, I start school on the 6th, so if I don't update by then, that means I'm preparing for school or whatever... **

**Bel:Peasant, how dare you wed the prince with the frog face?**

**Fran:That's not very nice senpai. I already knew you were into guys though, so it makes sense you'd be mean to me. After all, boys are mean to the people they like.**

**Kyaramero:Uh... Yeah... Bye. Review please, it makes me feel much more confident, whether it be criticism or praise, I love it.**


End file.
